


Yours, mine, and ours

by lendmesomesugar



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lendmesomesugar/pseuds/lendmesomesugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hanger displaying an assortment of ties—which were some of them far more colourful than the suits, including reds and blues in stunning jewel tones—was within reach, and his hand found its way to one and slid it free. The material felt soft and textured between his fingers. He was just turning up his collar to put it on when he felt a presence behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, mine, and ours

There was a subtle routine behind the way Bruce arranged his clothes: darker suits to the left—British, European, American—each style and colour more elegant than the last. Everything had its place and everything was in its place. Dick knew without looking that even his socks would be placed just so in their drawers.

But he wasn’t here to snoop. The hanger displaying an assortment of ties—which were some of them far more colourful than the suits, including reds and blues in stunning jewel tones—was within reach, and his hand found its way to one and slid it free. The material felt soft and textured between his fingers. He was just turning up his collar to put it on when he felt a presence behind him.

He still startled slightly when a heavy hand rested on his shoulder. “I thought you’d got lost. Tim’s waiting.”

“I let slip about the free food,” said Dick, looking up with a grin. “He’s probably been dressed and ready since three.”

There was a small movement about Bruce’s mouth that was not quite a smile, but which Dick had come to recognise as one. There was probably more he could say, try to coax a real smile out of him, but no clever remarks were making themselves available and when he realised that he was still staring at Bruce’s mouth, he ducked his head, returning to the task at hand. 

“Interesting choice,” said Bruce, reaching for the long end of the tie that Dick had been measuring out. Their fingers tangled for a second, but Dick’s heart was already picking up speed at the proximity and it seemed easier to just let Bruce take over and knot the tie for him, hands slow and sure, until he was tightening the knot, knuckles brushing the soft skin of Dick’s throat. 

His mouth felt suddenly dry. Bruce’s hands were motionless, still resting against his chest. When he looked up, Bruce was watching him, and Dick couldn’t have looked away if he’d tried.

“Tim—,” began Dick, only to fall silent as Bruce’s right hand moved up around his neck, thumb brushing beneath his ear.

“Can wait,” Bruce said, his voice low. It wasn’t the Batman voice, but it was enough to make Dick shiver and lean into the other man’s touch. “I think we’ve waited long enough.”

Bruce closed the space between them with a kiss, and Dick could only cling to him, somehow holding on while all rational thought seemed to be pushed from his mind. He’d thought about this, tried not to think about it, but his imagination had not even come close to the reality of kissing Bruce, of being able to touch him.

He felt the moment that Bruce paused, hand pressed low against back, fingers skimming the band of his trousers. Dick wanted to push back against that pressure, to kiss him harder and force him back towards the bed that was somewhere behind them. Bruce had been right: they’d waited long enough. Dick was aching with it.

“We should,” said Bruce against his mouth, between kisses, the most half-hearted protest that Dick had ever heard. He wasn’t even going to let Bruce finish that thought.

“We’ll be quick,” Dick promised, already walking him back towards the bed, arms around his neck. “I just—” And Bruce’s hand was at his throat again, working down his tie, erection hard against Dick’s own.

They undressed each other with an urgency that made Dick’s hands shake and skate over buttons, and shudder when they were finally skin to skin. Before his mind left him completely, Dick managed to throw his shirt over the lamp that stood on the bedside table, so it wouldn’t be too crumpled when it came time to put it back on. Tim could wait a little longer.


End file.
